


I got you

by Pitstuck



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Deponia AU(?), M/M, Spoilers for Goodbye Deponia, very simple short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitstuck/pseuds/Pitstuck
Summary: We know Rufus let go of the ship at the end of Goodbye Deponia. But what if someone caught him instead and gave him a chance to get his happy-end?
Relationships: Cletus/Rufus (Deponia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I got you

''Just think: How can I be the real Rufus? The real Rufus is never going to give up. He'll never change. And he'll never… Let go.''

In this exact moment Rufus closed his eyes. He's accepted it, he's done for. He's the one that brings chaos, the one who upsets everyone. The one who almost blew up and destroyed Deponia, who lied and scammed people to get things his way. And also the one who put Goal in danger multiple times and even almost killed her. There were a lot of things he did regret, a lot of things he'd like to take back and a lot of things he should've thought about before going through with them.

But this time he'd do the right thing and show everyone that he's changed for the better. A selfless decision, giving up his own life to save the lives of others and finally give them the ''happily ever after'' they truly deserved. It was the least he could do, even if it meant dying.

His fingers started slipping off the rotor and Rufus was ready to accept his last decision. His thoughts filled with his friend's faces and his own worries but felt empty at the same time. It was hard to describe what he felt in this exact moment. ''No!!'' Was all he heard, but the Deponian was already so lost in thoughts he barely noticed.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. So tight it almost started hurting. It took Rufus a moment to realize what had happened. He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to see who caught him and saved him from falling.

''Cletus?...'' Confusion was visible on Rufus' face as he looked his opponent directly in his face. Cletus' eyes were shut tight, he was quiet for a moment, waiting to say something. ''You idiot! You bloody idiot! How could you possibly let go and get yourself killed! You...you…'' He was so mad, it was incredibly hard to form proper sentences. All he could do was curse at Rufus to hide his actual worries.

''We've come so far, you wanted to get to Elysium so badly and you tried so hard for that! You've changed, Rufus...but you're still an idiot! To sacrifice yourself, are you out of your mind!?'' Slowly Cletus opened his eyes as well and looked at Rufus. He looked worried, mad and even a bit sad. Rufus had never seen him like this, it felt good to see that Cletus secretly did give a shit about him, as weird as that was. Cletus still held Rufus' arm and tried his hardest not to fall down himself. He finally started helping Rufus back up, which was easier said than done. With some help from Rufus they were finally back on the ship.

For a moment both of them stood in silence, Cletus' hand still holding onto Rufus, who suddenly yanked at his arm instead and pulled him into a hug. The Elysian tried pushing him away but did accept it after all. This was the first time they were this close and genuinely showing affection. It was almost a bit embarrassing in front of Goal and the others but now Cletus too, put his arms around Rufus and pressed his face against his shoulder, which made him blush a little.

''We have to get going you lovebirds.'' Goal said with a soft smile and a sigh, they still had to leave the ship after all, though it was nice to see them get along for once. Her comment made Cletus blush even more, and made him finally let go of Rufus, huffing slightly while pushing him away slowly. This made Rufus laugh and he put an arm around Cletus. ''What's wrong, my dear?'' ''Shut your mouth, moron!'' Cletus yelled back, shoving Rufus' arm aside.

He always liked teasing the Elysian and he was having none of that. Rufus kept laughing with Cletus arguing and cursing, while they were on their way to leave the ship. He was actually glad Rufus was alright, he's just too arrogant to admit it.


End file.
